1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a hammering tool with buffer design.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional hammers are typical hammering tools and are very popularly used to hammer work pieces. FIG. 1 shows a conventional hammer 10, which includes a hammering member 11 and a handle 12. The hammering member 11 is affixed to the handle 12 for hammering a work piece. The handle 12 is for a user to hold and operate the hammer 10.
It is known that when hammering a work piece with the hammer 10, a strong reaction force is applied and transmitted to a user's hand to shock the user's hand. After using the hammer to hammer the work piece for a period of time, such shocking force may cause an occupational disease of repeated injury to the user's hand.